Animation Magic
Animation Magic Animation is a subschool of Magecraft, and involves invoking the spirits of temporal matters and artifiically created objects to manipulate the flow of time and the properties of objects locally. Beginners tend to produce useful, if not terribly impressive, effects such as cleaning supplies that can clean the room without sapient supervision. More powerful Animators rarely move their own furniture, and time around them tends to move in curious ways. Animators everywhere are recognized as useful alternatives to heavy or extensive labor - although this makes them somewhat resented by those same laborers who rely on that kind of work for a living. Because of this, many Animators instead turn their efforts to crafting magic items for sale instead of using thier talents more directly. 'Animation Magic Mechanics' Animation Magic is a 3AP advantage that is of Medium Utility and is applicable only at Short Range in combat - projecting the complexity of the spells over longer distances is not possible without the aid of principles taken from Manipulation Magic, its counterpart subschool in Magecraft. Rank I: A mage with one rank of Animation Magic has mastered the basics of calling upon the spirits of artificially created objects and abstract temporal spirits, and can do things like make small objects move about on their own or hurl themselves at enemies. The invocation likely requires some time and concentration, making it necessary to get one's timing correct in battle... Rank II: A mage with two ranks of Animation Magic is now a professional Animator, and has begun delving into the whys and hows that govern the flow of time and steadiness of crafted objects and concepts. Such a mage can move about town far more quickly than they should be able to, turn a set of stairs into an escalator, or hurl dangerously heavy objects - such as weapons - at foes, all with less effort than a mage with one rank would spend getting a quill to write letters on its own. Objects no longer need retain their original shape while animated - even brittle wooden furniture will "walk" about without any apparent damage. Rank III: A mage with three ranks of Animation Magic is, at any given time, probably flagrantly violating at least a few natural laws. Such a mage always arrives precisely when they mean to, and Animators of this level of power are typically engaged at range or not at all, so as to avoid the dancing armory of death that might spring into existence around the caster at any moment. Rank IV: A mage with four ranks of Animation Magic likely no longer views any single object or sequence of actions and conditionals as too complex to animate, and time is a highly subjective thing around such a caster. These effects occur with little need for complex invocations or choreography, as the appropriate spells have likely been created well in advance by the caster and shortened for brevity. Rank V+: A mage with five or more ranks of Animation Magic almost certainly either has used principles gleaned from other magical disciplines to reach this point or else has spiritual assistance from an outside source, such as godhood. Either way, an Animator of this ability has mastered most every aspect of the world around them not covered by Elemental Magic or Manipulation Magic. Any fight begun within the range of their abilities will end with the attacker diced by previously docile cutlery or devoured by nearby buildings, to say nothing of the difficulty of catching up to an Animator like this in the first place. 'Common Animation Magic Spells' While every Animator has his or her own style and probably a few custom spells, the following are all common-use variants on spells for object or temporal manipulation and are available to anyone with the Animation Magic advantage. *Animate - This is, at the same time, the simplest and most complex spell that Animators ever learn, and also the first one they learn. Animate brings objects of ever increasing complexity 'to life,' moving in a pattern (and later, according to conditions) set by the caster. Many other Animation spells are focused variants of this one. *Dictation - An easy-to-learn variant on animate - a suitable writing implement and writing surface will take dictation from the caster without being held. *Automation - a much more complicated variant, automation forgoes having the object as a whole move about, instead moving the internal mechanisms of a more complex object in a fashion that will make it 'work.' For instance, a crossbow could be made to wind itself and fire a bolt, instead of simply flinging itself at an opponent. *Escalation - Once a mage learns the principles of bending objects, it's only a matter of time before they similarly discover a way to animate structures into aiding their movement. Such mages have an easier time of getting from point A to point B when moving about town... *Temporal Adjustment - One of the more mysterious techniques available to Animators, this is also a spell that provides the groundwork for other techniques. Animators utilizing it alter the semi-subjective flow of time around them, compressing the amount of time required for a task in order to get more done. *Temporal Hinderance - Similarly, hostile Animators can make life difficult by siphoning away all of the little seconds and moments that their target isn't paying attention to. *Outrageous Fortune - The most dangrous commonly used Animation spell - a target is designated, and as many things nearby as the Animator can see will fly, dance, or hop over to the target and do their level best to destroy it. Amusing when the animated objects are rotten fruits - deadly when the objects in question are swords. 'Rare Animation Magic Spells' The following spells are sometimes known to Animators (or, occasionally, non-Animators), but are not included by default, and each requires a separate advantage. *Lockpicking - Savvy Animators, and quite a few Beguilers, quickly pick up on the potential of being able to make locks unlock themselves. The potential uses are left up to the reader's imagination. *A Stitch in Time - Allows a given Animator to throw off the timing of opponents in combat by, effectively, folding the local flow of time. The end result isn't terribly dramatic, but it is effective. *Animated Entertainment - Allows a given Animator to entertain guests through the antics of the dancing objects. *Be Our Guest - A locus advantage that makes guests feel more welcome, as the furniture, dishes, etc. anticipate their needs. Those guests who aren't discombobulated tend to be impressed.